Wipe Your Eyes
"Wipe Your Eyes" is a song recorded by American band Maroon 5 for the deluxe edition of their fourth studio album Overexposed ''(2012). It was written by Adam Levine, Jonathan Rotem, Ross Golan, Sanjeet Singh Kang, and Marc Moreau; the production was done by Rotem under his production name J.R. Rotem. "Wipe Your Eyes" is a mid-tempo piano-driven ballad and contains a sample of the recording "Sabali" by Amadou & Mariam. Music critics gave the song mixed reviews; there was some criticism towards its beginning. However, they found the rest of the song interesting. Following the release of the album, due to strong digital downloads, the song peaked at number 18 on the singles chart in South Korea and at number 80 on the US ''Billboard Hot 100. It was also included in the set list of the band's fourth world tour, the Overexposed Tour. Background and production "Wipe Your Eyes" was written by Maroon 5's lead singer Adam Levine together with Jonathan Rotem, Ross Golan, Sanjeet Singh Kang, and Marc Moreau. The song was produced by Rotem under his production name J.R. Rotem, while Shawn Kang provided additional production. The song was originally leaked in January of 2012 as a more piano driven track with a different high-pitched sampled part from the song "O Si Nene" byNicolette from the album Now Is Early. "Wipe Your Eyes" was recorded at Conway Studios in Los Angeles by Noah "Mailbox" Passovoy and Eric Eylands served as engineering assistant. Serban Ghenea mixed the song at Mixstar Studios in Virginia Beach together with John Hanes and Phil Seaford who served as mixing engineer and mixing assistant respectively. Rotem also provided the programming and the keys, while James Valentine provided the sitar. "Wipe Your Eyes" was included in the deluxe edition of Overexposed. Composition and critical reception "Wipe Your Eyes" is a mid-tempo piano-driven ballad with a length of three minutes and thirty-four seconds. It contains sample of the recording "Sabali" which is written by Damon Albarn, Mariam Doumbia and Marc A. Moreau published by Chrysalis Music. "Wipe Your Eyes" starts with "crooning by a chipmunk-like voice", and after that Levine professes "I’m here to wipe your eyes" to his broken-hearted romantic interest. Brittany Frederick of StarPulse criticized the opening of the song labeling it as "jarring nonsensical sounds"; the sounds can also be heard in the background. However, according to her, "they're minor issues with an album that is bound to get at least one song other than 'Payphone' stuck in your head." Alt Rock Live's Keaton Fletcher in a review of Overexposed, wrote that the beginning of the song makes you ask yourself "do you really want to listen to this song?" However, he concluded that after its first thirty seconds it sounds like typical Maroon 5 song on which you feel smooth sexuality. A reviewer of Kiss 95.1 radio wrote that "Wipe Your Eyes" together with "Love Somebody" and "Beautiful Goodbye" "are 'fan favorites' songs". Credits and personnel Recording and mixing * Recorded at Conway Studios, Los Angeles, California; mixed at Mixstar Studios, Virginia Beach. Personnel * Songwriting – Adam Levine, Jonathan Rotem, Ross Golan, Sanjeet Singh Kang, Damon Albarn, Mariam Doumbia, Marc Moreau * Production – J.R. Rotem * Additional production – Shawn Kang * Recording - Noah "Mailbox" Passovoy * Assistant Engineer – Eric Eylands * Mixing – Serban Ghenea * Mixing engineer – John Hanes * Mixing assistant – Phil Seaford * Programming and keys – J.R. Rotem * Sitar – James Valentine Charts Upon the release of Overexposed, due to strength of digital downloads, "Wipe Your Eyes" debuted at number 80 on the US Billboard Hot 100 for the issue dated July 14, 2012. Also following the album's release, strong downloads allowed the song to debut on the South Korea Gaon International Chart at number 18 on June 24, 2012, with sales of 25,772 digital copies. The next week, it fell to number 23 and sold additional 11,876 copies. It stayed on the chart for total of four weeks. Category:Songs Category:Songs from Overexposed Category:Bonus tracks Category:Bonus tracks from Overexposed